When worlds collide
by TheWhippingHand
Summary: A murder had taken place in BU and Detective Jane Rizzoli along with her partners and of course her LLBFF/M.E are on it. Maura has a personal connection to one of the people involved in the case. Happens after the third season final and with a new made up character. reviews are always welcome and suggestions as well!


It was a nice and cool summer day in Boston and the student in Of BU were during a water balloon fight.

Melody Harrington was wearing her new bikini that matched her BFF- Emily Stone's bikini; the girls were running around trying to avoid the balloons that were thrown at them.

Melody heard her name being called and turned around and faced Evan Smith, a boy from her Bio class who was aiming a big blue water balloon at her direction, with a smile and a laugh Melody dropped to the soft green grass and avoided the balloon, and she hit the grass she turned around to see who the balloon hit and then she saw her best friend Emily, lying on the grass and not moving.

Melody Started laughing as she realized the balloon she managed to avoid hit her best friend, as she walked towards her best friend, who was still lying on the grass without any movement, she noticed something weird on Emily's body.

And that was when she realized the balloon that hit her best friend was not filled with water but with acid. Her best friend was lying on the grass, covered with acid and was now dead.

* * *

Meanwhile in Maura's house Maura was lying on the living room sofa, recovering from surgery and being taken care of by her best friend, Jane.

"How are you feeling, Maur?" asked Jane.

"I'm perfectly fine and ready to go back to work, I'm glad I can go back today"

"Are you sure you're up to it? You still look a bit pale"

Maura meant to explain to Jane the exact medical reason that caused her to look pale but didn't get the chance as both her and Jane's phones rang.

Jane groaned as she picked up her phone and answered, "Rizzoli"

Unlike Jane, Maura picked up her phone with a smile, excited to go back to work, "Isles"

Within 5 minutes the Detective and the Medical Examiner were in Jane's car on their way to the crime scene.

When they got to the crime scene they saw Frost sitting with his head between his legs, obviously sick and Korsak standing next to him with an amused smile on his face.

Korsak noticed Jane and Maura approaching and made his way to them.

"Hey Korsak, I take it it's not a pretty sight ah?" said Jane and shook her hand towards sick Frost.

"Nope", said Korsak who was trying not to laugh at the sight of Frost.

"So what have we got, Sergeant Korsak?" said Maura who was feeling rather sorry for poor Detective Frost.

"Oh yeah, sorry", said Korsak as he opened the file, "Emily Stone, 18, Arts and Bio student, someone threw acid at her"

"Acid? Ouch! How did that happen?" asked Jane as she kneeled down next to the body.

"The kids were having a water balloon fight, and one of them was filled with acid".

Maura picked up a small piece of what used to be a balloon and examined it. "This balloon wasn't an ordinary balloon, it was meant to hold acid, it's made of a material that the acid can't damage".

"So this was no accident, definitely a murder" said Jane and looked around. "Any witnesses?".

"Yeah about 50 of them but no use since they weren't paying attention, her best friend though saw the whole thing, she's sitting over there" said Korsak and pointed at the girl who was sitting on the stairs, a blanket on her as she was shaking in shock. Korsak continued, "She says that she ducked o avoid a balloon and when she got up the victim was already down covered with acid. She gave us a name of the boy who she says threw the balloon at her, we're trying to find him, she's also an Arts and Bio student along with Music, her name is Melody Harrington".

Maura, who was busy examining the victim's 'melting' body snapped as she heard the name Melody Harrington. "Melody?" she said as she rose and quickly made her way to the shocked girl.

At that point Frost came back and turned to Jane, "What just happened here Jane, does the doc know her?"

"Umm I don't know..." said the now very confused Jane as she looked from Korsak to Maura and started making her way to Maura.

As Maura reached Melody she sat next to her and said her name, Melody snapped and looked at Maura with a confused and shocked look on her face.

Melody put her head on Maura's shoulder and started sobbing.

Jane got there and when she saw the sight of Maura and Melody her heart broke and gave a sympathetic look to Maura. Maura smiled and said very quietly, almost whispering, "Tell Adam to take the body to the morgue, I'll call you later"

Jane nodded and turned around.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jane was standing in front of the board putting on pictures of the victim and the suspects trying to figure out this case.

"So… We have an 18 year old with perfect grades, no record, killed by acid. Seems very personal. Then we have Evan Smith, that Melody, the victim's best friend, says threw the balloon at her and that she avoided it, not at Emily"

"Maybe Evan planned to kill Melody, not Emily" said Korsak. "Also what's up with Melody and Dr Isles?"

"Still don't know" said Jane.

At that moment Frost came in, "We found Evan, he's cuffed and in the interrogation room."

"Let's go talk to him then" said Jane and started walking towards the room.

"So, Evan, what do you have to tell us?" asked Frost.

"I didn't do it, I didn't kill Emily!" yelled Evan.

"Why did you run then?" asked Jane with a serious look on her face.

"I panicked! I didn't know what to do!"

"C'mon, you're in Bio aren't you? You probably know how to get acid and how to handle it" said Frost

"I am, but I don't! I wouldn't hurt Emily; she was a friend and my girlfriend's best friend! I threw a WATER balloon at Melody but she ducked so it hit Emily, but I never threw acid at her!"

Frost and Jane looked at each other, very confused.

"Are you Melody's boyfriend?" asked the now curious Jane

"Yes." Evan answered, "But you should ask Melody about Chase, her ex".

"Okay, you're gonna stay here tonight" said Frost.

Evan got up with an officer and they left the room.

"I think it's time to talk to Melody" said Frost, and a second later Jane got a text from Maura.

_Come downstairs, we need to talk._

Jane read the text and texted back.

_Yeah… On my way._

Jane went into the morgue and called out to Maura.

"I'm in here!" called Maura from her office.

Jane walked into Maura's office to find Maura sitting on the sofa next to Melody.

"Jane, this is my cousin Melody. Well her mother and my father grew up together. They are practically like brother and sister".

"Okay… Nice to meet you Melody" said Jane and smile to Melody

Melody returned a lazy and tired smile and said "Hi, heard a lot about you".

Jane smirked at Maura, who winked in return.

"Melody I want to talk to you about what happened to Emily and about Evan".

Melody looked nervous and she looked at Maura, Maura nodded and said "It's okay; tell her what you told me".

"Okay..." answered Melody.

"Good", said Jane, "Well, Evan told us that he is your boyfriend, that's right?"

Melody nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier when you said that you thought he threw the balloon?"

"I freaked out. It looked like he wanted to throw it at me, and when I realized that it killed Emily I thought he might wanted to kill me…" at that point Melody started crying. "why would he want to kill me? Or Emily?"

"We don't know, but we don't think that he did it, he told us to ask you about your ex-boyfriend"

Melody whipped her tears, "Chase Williams and I were together for 2 years, and we were in College together…"

Here Maura interrupted Melody and said "In England College is…"

"I know what College is there, Maura!" said Jane.

Maura frowned at Jane and they asked Melody to continue.

"Chase and I moved here to BU together, he studies Chemistry and History. We broke up a few months ago, short time after we moved here"

"Why did you break up?" asked Jane

"I started hanging with Emily a lot and go out with new friends; he thought that I should spend more time with him even though we spent time together every day. I got tired of it and realized it wasn't it anymore and broke up with him. He didn't take it well"

"What do you mean?"

Melody swallowed and Maura took one of her hands in hers.

"He broke into our room and tore a photo of me and Emily and wrote on out mirror 'die' with lipstick". A tear ran down her cheek, "and after I started dating Evan he got into a fight with him."

"Do you think it could've been him?" asked Jane.

"I don't know, I don't think so. He dropped out a couple of months ago and I haven't seen him since".

At that point Susie walked it with some tests results.

"Thank you, Susie" said Maura and took the files from her.

"Hmmm" hummed Maura as she went through the results.

"What is it Maura?" asked Jane.

"There wasn't only acid on Emily but also water with particles of plastic, like from a balloon. I think 2 balloons hit her at the same time" said Maura, "Also, the acid is not a normal acid, and it looks like a homemade acid. But it's not something that's easy to make, it's quite complicated in fact".

Jane, who was sitting on the chair next to the sofa and leaned closer to Melody straitened up, took the files from Maura's hands and ran up.

Melody looked confused and looked up at Maura.

"Don't worry, she does that" said Maura and hugged Melody.

* * *

Jane went up and found Frost on the computer and Korsak standing in front of the board.

Jane added a new photo to the board and wrote under it 'Chase Williams, Melody's ex'.

"Frost, try to track him, we need to find him and have a little chat with him".

"I'm on it".

"The story is already on the news, both Emily and Melody's names came up" said Korsak.

"Did you notify Emily's parents?" asked Jane.

"Both are dead".

"So what's Melody's connection to the doc?" asked Frost

"Oh she's her cousin… ish"

Jane took out her phone and read a text from Maura

_I'm done for today, taking Melody to my house._

Jane texted Maura back

_Good, I'll come over later._

Over the next 30 minutes Jane told Korsak about her talk to Melody while Frost was doing something clever on the computer.

"Yes!" yelled Frost and made Jane and Korsak jump, "Sorry, managed to find Chase's credit cards and…"

Jane's phone rang, she saw it was Maura and signed with her hands to Frost to hold on and took the call. "Maur, what's up?"

"Jane! Jane! Someone broke in here"

"What? Okay, wait there and don't touch a thing, I'll be right there" said Jane and hung up

"I gotta go, someone broke in to Maura's house." Jane said and ran to the elevator "Keep me posted!" she screamed from the elevator.

When Jane got to Maura's house she found Maura and Melody sitting by the island in the kitchen, Melody's head in her hands.

Maura walked to Jane who saw the mess in the living room, Maura took Jane by her hand and lead her to the bathroom and showed her the mirror.

'DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE SAFE' was written on the mirror in red lipstick.

"Just like on Melody's dorm room bathroom", said Maura

"I think it was Chase that threw the acid on Emily. I also think that we need to keep Melody safe".

"Jane, do you think Chase is on a revenge trip?"

"Spree, Maura. And yes."

"So Evan isn't safe either"

"No he is, he is in custody for tonight".

"Okay. What about Melody? Jane I won't let anything happen to her!"

"Ma is still in the Café, take her there and stay with her"

"Like I would leave her" said Maura and left the bathroom, took Melody and drove off to the Café.

Jane took photos with her phone of the mirror and of the messed living room and drove back to the PD.

Jane showed Korsak and Frost the photos and told them everything.

* * *

Meanwhile Maura and Melody went into the Café, Maura told Melody to sit next to the counter and took Angela aside and told her what happened and asked for her help.

"Of of course I'll help you sweetheart!" said Angela to Maura and went to Melody, "What can I get you honey?"

"I don't want anything thank you".

Angela went to the kitchen and in 3 minutes she was back with a plate of bunny shaped pancakes and hot Chocó.

"No thanks I…"

Maura interrupted Melody and said "Mels, you've got to eat, you haven't eaten a thing all day long".

Melody made a sour face but did as she was told.

Angela and Maura looked at each other and smiled.

Melody finished her pancakes and Chocó and thanked Angela.

Maura made sure that Melody was okay and that Angela was keeping an eye on her and went to the restroom.

Not longer than a minute after Maura left the Café Dr Hope Martin rushed in.

Melody was resting her head on her hands on the counter, not really noticing Hope.

Angela, on the other hand did notice Hope and went to welcome her. "Hope! What are you doing here?"

Hope, who was out of breath said "I heard…on the news… Mel…." And then Hope noticed Melody and ran past the now very confused Angela towards Melody.

"Melody!"

Melody rose from the counter and noticed Hope, she jumped off the chair and ran to Hope.

"Hope!"

Hope hugged Melody tightly and spoke, "I heard on the news, I was so worried!", she hugged Melody even tighter and said "Oh honey I'm so sorry".

Melody started crying to Hope's shoulder.

At that point Maura returned from the restroom.

Hope let go of Melody and turned to face Maura.

"Hope. What are you doing here so late? And how do you know my cousin?"

"Your cousin?!" said Hope, very surprised.

"Hold on, how do you two know each other?" said Melody and looked at Maura.

"Well.. Ummm.." murmured Hope.

"Hope is actually my biological mother" said Maura.

"What? No. Hope's daughter is….wait!" said Melody and stared at Maura. Her eyes widened. "Maura?! As an DEAD baby Maura?! Your dead baby? Is Maura?! My cousin Maura?!"

"Well, yes." Said Maura. "But how do you two know each other?"

"Melody is my niece. Her mother is my sister, she moved to England in high-school and stayed there".

"Rose is your sister?!" said Maura.

"Yes, do you know Rose?"

"She and my father were best friends, she was like an aunt to me… well I guess she really is my aunt".

"wow" said Melody.

Throughout the entire conversation Angela has been sitting, drinking coffee and listening very carefully. Then she started laughing.

The three ladies looked at Angela with surprise.

"Why on earth are you laughing?" asked Melody.

"Oh it's just one small world" answered Angela. "And in the end you and Maura really are cousins!".

Melody smiled at Maura and started laughing as well.

Eventually all 4 of them laughed, until Maura grabbed her belly and groaned.

"Oh Maura are you still hurt?" asked the worried Hope.

"Just when I laugh too hard" answered and smile Maura.

Hope grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly.

Both Angela and Melody smile at the sight.

Melody went closer to Angela and whispered "why is Maura hurt?"

"Oh she gave one of her kidneys to Cailin" answered Angela.

"Really? Oh wow. Maura is an even better person than I knew" said Melody with a smile.

"Yes she really is" said Hope, who apparently heard Angela and Melody's conversation and kissed her daughter's cheek.

* * *

2 stories above the Café sat Korsak, Frost and Jane.

Frost told Jane what he found in Chase's credit card list, all the things that one need to create a homemade and very deadly acid.

Now he was trying to track his phone.

"Oh yes!" yelled Frost

"Got him?" asked Korsak

"Yes"

"Where is he then?"

"Back in BU. I think that he's in Melody and Emily's dorm room".

"Let's go get him" said Jane, took her gun out of the drawer and headed to the elevators.

When the gang got to the dorm room they found the door half opened and they walked inside. There they found Chase lying on the floor of the ruined room, completely passed out and obviously drunk.

They threw a glass of water at him and woke him up, cuffed him and took him to the station.

When they got to the station they went through the PD lobby, Frost and Korsak took Chase upstairs and Jane left them in the lobby and went to the Café.

In the Café she found her Ma with Maura, Melody and surprisingly Hope.

Maura took Jane aside and told her what happened, Jane smiled a big genuine smile at her best friend and hugged her tightly.

Melody looked at the pare with a smile.

They all head back to Maura's house to help her clean up the mess.

After they finished Angela made dinner, although it was almost breakfast time, for everyone.

They ate and talked and laughed.

It was around 7am when they finished and started saying their goodbyes.

Angela headed back to the guest house to shower, dress and head back to open the Café.

Hope asked Melody if she wanted to stay with her and Cailin for a while and so Melody and Hope got ready to leave as well, before they left Hope gave one last Hug to Maura and said "I am so sorry for what I did to you, and I want to show you just how much. I promise to tru and be the mother that you deserve".

Maura was speechless so in return she just hugged Hope for a little while longer.

Melody on the other hand went to talk to Jane.

"Thank you so much for your help, Jane"

"I was just doing my job"

"Still, thank you so much" Melody said and hugged Jane.

Jane smiled a big and foolish smile and hugged back Melody.

Melody pulled back and said "and I know you like my cousin, I can tell. You should really do something about it already because I know she likes you, she talks about you. A lot" and with that Melody turned around to join Hope and they left.

Jane remained in her place, pretty much speechless.

Maura come closer to Jane and put her hand on Jane's arm, "thank you Jane".

Jane coughed, "anytime Maur".

Jane turned around to face Maura who was now staring deeply into Jane's eyes.

Jane slowly got closer and closer to Maura, her heart racing.

Maura on the other hand decided that she'd waited enough and pulled Jane down by her shirt and kissed her deeply.

Jane was the first to pull back to catch her breath, she breathed in and after no longer than a second she took Maura is for another kiss.

"Finally", whispered Maura against Jane's lips.


End file.
